


Better Off Here

by Capucine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Gen, Implied Suicide Attempt, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: Dick reflects on Tim's recent suicide mission that almost killed him. And he knows it can't go on like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble inspired by You There by Aquilo. Very mellow sounding song for sure.

Dick wished he could keep Tim with him forever.

That he would always be sleeping peacefully, nestled in his lap and chair. Tim wasn’t small enough to fit on his lap, he wasn’t a child, but the extra room in the chair let him fit.

His head was on Dick’s shoulder, and the soft puffs of breath against his neck were solace. Were the idea that Tim was at peace somehow, was relaxing.

The arguing in the other room was louder than Dick would have liked, but he knew Tim wouldn’t wake up to it. Not after what they snuck into his coffee.

He didn’t focus on that. Instead, he focused on pushing Tim’s hair out of his eyes, of appreciating seeing Tim without that world weary look on his face. Even in sleep, though, Tim’s face was pale and drawn. It held hints of what he’d been through—and what he’d put himself through.

Dick didn’t know what they planned to do with Tim.

But it had to be better than the suicide missions he’d put himself on, one after another, until his latest very nearly took his life in the most senseless way. Even sitting here, with time to think about it, Dick couldn’t fathom how Tim putting his life in danger had been helpful to his mission—or what the mission had precisely been.

It would be all right, he assured himself.

He’d take care of Tim. They all would.

He just needed a break.

And that was all, or at least, that was what Dick hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that made sense at all.


End file.
